lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain Jack Harkness
Captain Jack Harkness is one of the non-playable characters in LEGO Dimensions, from the Doctor Who franchise. Background "'''Captain Jack Harkness"' was the alias adopted by a Time Agent and con man from the 51st century who became an associate and occasional companion of the Doctor. After he was killed by a Dalek, he was revived by Rose Tyler, who at the time was transformed into a nearly omnipotent being. Unable to control her powers, she accidentally turned him into an immortal being. Because of this, the Ninth Doctor saw his companion as a fixed point — a temporal paradox that threatened the TARDIS' proper operation. Consequently, the Doctor abandoned him in the year 200,100 aboard a space station orbiting a Dalek-devastated Earth. Stranded, the former Time Agent had to use his own devices to catch up to the Doctor. He thought it likely that he'd find the Ninth Doctor in the early 21st century since that was Rose's home era. But his vortex manipulator failed to deliver him there due to the damage caused when he was exterminated by the Daleks, missing by more than a century — and going on the fritz immediately thereafter. This left the immortal no choice but to simply wait from the mid-19th to the early 21st century to reconnect with the Doctor. During his long wait for the "right Doctor", he experienced what was to him Earth's history first hand. He also had many different relationships, some of which produced offspring. For the majority of those years, he also worked for Torchwood Three. For several decades as an informal free-lancer, he eventually became its head in the year 2000. Later that decade, he finally met up with the Doctor, although the Time Lord had by this time regenerated, and was now travelling with Martha Jones. At this point Captain Jack had grabbed onto the Tardis in mid-flight and hung on the outside of it while travelling through the vortex, eventually landing himself, The Doctor and Martha Jones at the end of the universe, where they found and helped the last humans reach Utopia, only to find it was the sinister plan of The Master, who'd used a chameleon arch, to help him hide as the human professor Yana. He managed to turn all the last humans into Toclafane, stole the Tardis and was then elected prime minister of Great Britain. Captain Jack helped Martha and the Doctor, to navigate around London without being seen after the Master had named them terrorists. However Jack, along with the Doctor, was eventually caught on board the Valiant aircraft, by the Master and Jack was imprisoned in an area on one of the lower decks of the ship, chained to some pipes. After the Master was stopped, he once again left the Doctor, to go back to his team at Torchwood, this is when he also let go that he could be the age-old, Face of Boe. During the year 2009, the Daleks moved the Earth to the Medusa Cascade as part of a plan, masterminded by Davros. At this point, Jack and the rest of Torchwood were contacted by ex-prime minister Harriet Jones, via the sub-wave network. He, Harriet Jones, Martha, Sarah Jane and Rose, Wilf and Sylvia, desperately tried to get in contact with The Doctor, in order to save earth from the Daleks. After the plane succeeded, Jack was one of the few to arrive when the Doctor was seemingly killed after he'd arrived on earth and saw Rose again. Jack helped to carry the Doctor into the Tardis with Rose and Donna, in prep for his regeneration. Once Ten managed to stop his regeneration, Jack, Donna, Rose, and the Doctor were transported to the Dalek Crucible, where Jack was seemingly killed by the Supreme Dalek after he'd tried to mount an attack. However, it turned out Jack had survived and ended up crawling through the incinerator, only to meet up with Sarah Jane, Mickey, and Jackie. Together they threatened the Daleks with a warp star, a device that could blow up the Daleks ship. They were stopped however and transported to the main basement of the crucible. Eventually, Jack along with the rest of the heroes was able to stop the Daleks and he then helped to pull earth back to its original position, using the TARDIS and the Torchwood hub, along with the rest of the Doctor's companions. At the dawn of the 2010s, the 456 returned to Earth. Although Torchwood was able to repel the threat, their success came at the loss of their physical headquarters and painful personal loss for Jack. He, therefore, disbanded the group and left Earth. However, he returned during the events of the so-called "Miracle Day", and a new Torchwood team arose. An important facet of Jack's existence on Earth was its temporal complexity. There were whole decades when multiple versions of Jack existed on Earth. Indeed, during the whole of the 20th century, there were always at least two Jacks on Earth, since a younger version was a part of Torchwood Three and an older one was in a grave dug by his brother in ancient Britain. During the World War II era, Earth had at least one more Jack — the younger "con artist" who first met the Doctor and Rose. World 'Doctor Who: Cardiff, Wales (Torchwood Hub) Quests * Birthday Boe * Auton of Trouble Trivia * He is voiced by John Barrowman, the British Actor who plays him on the TV show. ** Outside of acting, Barrowman is also a popular recording artist in Europe and at one point can be heard breaking into song. * He shares the same hairpiece as with Marty McFly, Owen Grady, The Tenth Doctor, Raymond Stantz, Zach Mitchell, Green Arrow, and two male Autons. * Both his quests are closely linked with the tv show and John Barrowman himself, as, in the TV Show, it was hinted that Captain Jack himself was the Face of Boe, although it was never confirmed in-universe. As for the quest featuring the Autons, they were the very first monster John Barrowman saw on TV when he watched Doctor Who as a child. *Captain Jack Harkness is the lead character in a spin-off series of '''Doctor Who called Torchwood. The version of Jack who appears in LEGO Dimensions is from the Torchwood era of the show, although this additional licensed property is not acknowledged, with Jack being rolled into the main Doctor Who franchise. **Torchwood is mentioned by name during one of Jack's mission briefings on the Doctor Who Adventure World. While the franchises featured in LEGO Dimensions are generally in the G to PG-rating range (with a couple falling into PG-13 territory such as Gremlins), Torchwood is the only property to date referenced in the game that was explicitly conceived as an adults-only production. *When talking to The Doctor, Green Arrow mentions that Jack looks familiar to him. This is because his actor, John Barrowman, also plays his friend Malcolm Merlyn in the TV series Arrow. Category:Characters Category:Doctor Who Characters Category:Doctor Who Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Male Characters Category:Quest Giving Characters Category:Index Category:2015 Category:Time Travelling Characters Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters Category:Spies